Missing
by KiKiKat98
Summary: We all know that Alice went down the rabbit hole... what if she had a sister who followed her and got trapped in Wonderland? either OOCXMH or AXMH idk yet :
1. Chapter 1

I had the most WONDERFULL idea and just HAD to write it down!! Hope u all like it. And I cant remember all the things from the movie, so don't hate me ;)

KiKi POV

"Sis!!!! Sis where are you??" We were playing hide and seek. I ran around the bushes looking for her older sister, Alice. "Come on sis I cant find you where are you!" a snap of the bushes made me whirl around. There was my sister, running towards the old tree on the hill, in plain sight too. What was she thinking? Just because I was a few years younger than her didn't make me an idiot! charging towards her, I had almost reached her,just in time to see her look down a hole in the base of the tree, slipping and tumbling. 'SIS!" I screamed. Without thinking I plunged down the hole, not thinking of the consequences, or how I would get back. After all, I was only 5.

I laughed as my dark blue dress poofed up to slow me from falling. It was the same as Alice's. only dark blue, not light blue. I liked mine better. My hair was different too, mine was a hazle brown, her's was a light blonde. The hole was very deep, and full of the most peculiar things! Like a rocking chair, a bookshelf, and many other things. Not aware of the fact that I had stopped falling, I yelped as I hit the floor, I was upside down. Wait, din't I just…..? oh well never mind. Looking around I spotted a small table, and on it a bottle that said drink me. Beside it was a key. Picking up the key I placed it in my pocket, it seemed like the most sensible thing to do. Then without hesitation I downed the bottle in one gulp. 'PoP!' wobbling slightly I relized I was now very tiny. Giggling I noted the door at the end of the room was small, just my size. Skipping over to it, I placed the key into the lock and jumped when the doorknob spoke, "your much smarter than your sister you know." I tilted my head questionaly. "How do you know my sister?" I asked. " She just went through the door." Her replied as the door swung open. Unlike her sister, KiKi opened the door to find a pair of stairs. Walking briskley through, she turned around to see the door had disapeared.

Trotting through he forest she heard a humming noise. Looking up a pair of brilliant golwing eyes looked own on her. "Hello" a head appered, then a body. It was a blue and grey striped cat, with a mad grin on his face, a grin that strangley resembled a cresent moon. "Hello" I replied. "Looking for the hatter?" he asked, his grin widening. Not really sure who the hatter was, but wanting to go somewhere, I answered with a simple "of course" following the cat without thinking. "Well why are you following me then? He is right there you know." Laughing at my confused face, he slowly faded into the mist. "TEA!!!!!" I heard a strangled scream. A bit frightened now, I slowly opened the gate by the sign that said 'Mad Hatter'. Peering around a bush, I saw a scruffy looking rabbit throwing around things like tea cups and scones, a small mouse darting around, and a windlooking man at the end of the table with brilliant green eyes, a greenish black hat with a pink ribon, bight tangled orange hair, and a very strange outfit. He was the first to notice me. Then the rabbit. "INTRUDER!!!" the rabbit yelled, clutching his ears and eagerly chucking a tea cup at me. Ducking, I quickly made my way to the side of the strange man. "Are you the Hatter?" I asked. Just then the cat appered beside the Hatters head, and said, "Of course he's the Hatter, who else could he be? Loony, round the bend, mad mad mad!" chuckling, he slowly faded out again. "you MUST join us for tea." The Hatter insisted, forcing me into a seat. Laughing I joyfully drank tea with them, got into a couple food fights, and forgot all about my sister. Night was falling when the Hatter yelled, "Time for beeeeeeedddd!!" "oh no!!" I cried. "my sister!!, ALICE!!" The Hatter put his arms around me. "Its ok well find her tomorrow, im sure that she's still here." He said. Following him sadly, I allowed myself to me put in bed and I quickly slipped away to dreamland.

I woke in the morning disoriented and confused. Where was I? then I remembered, Wonderland. Creeping out of bed, I made my way downstairs, looking around as I went. Tattered bookshelves, with tea cups on them, pictures of tea cups, there was tea EVERYWHERE! I shook my head at the insanity of the march hare and the Hatter. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I saw the Hatter and the hare, surprise surprise, drinking tea. And lots of it. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. Crash! They dropped their tea cups and looked at me in surprise. "We need to go find my sister." I said quietly. The hatter looked at his tea, back at me, at his tea, back at me, reached for his tea, dropped his hand, and reluctantly walkewd over to where I was standing. "Ok." He said sadly. Leading himout the door, I marched out towards the woods. "The red queen's castle is the other way you know." The hatter stated quietly. Blushing, I quickly turned around.

But it turned out we didn't need to go to the queens castle, she would come to us. It wasn't long untill a bunch of red cards came and grabbed us, saying something about court, Alice, the queen, and heads. Once again not knowing where I was going, I let myself be taken. When we arived at the castle, I looked up in awe. So many intricate designs. I would of liked it more if it wasn't red though. The cards marched us into a court room and set us down in front of the queen. Alice sat in a desk thing, with gards garding her. When she saw me she jumped up "KiKi!! Why did you follow me?" she asked sadly, but still waving. Shrugged and the Queen turned from the Hatter and looked at me. "What do you know about this naughty naughty girl?" she asked me layzily. "She is very kind, and I love her very dearly. She IS from another world, and desperatly wants to go back. She didn't know any of your rules see? She didn't know she was doing anything wrong." The queen pondered this for a moment, the said chearfully, "Well we will send her home then!" With a flash of light Alice was gone, and I was shooed out of the court room. And stuck in winderland. Grabbing a hold of The Hatter's hand, I bravley stepped foreward. I hoped my sister would rememver me.

Alice POV

I woke with a start and relized there were tears staining my cheeks. They were all wrong, they din't belive me when I said that she was in Wonderland. I wonder if she'll remember me…….

ok that was the first chapter, I AM going 2 switch 2 the tim burton film, but I needed to get this out of the way, ill update soon!!! I promise!!!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thank you to EVERYONE wh reveiwed…. And as my mom has pointed out, im a bad spelled, oh well if u don't like it tell me in the review or something…. Ok next chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own wonderland, or anything in it, exept the chesire cat, I wish

**13 years later, or something like that, after all time had no meaning in Wonderland**

The white queen watched at KiKi slept, hoping she was in a peacfull dreamland even though the Red queen had taken over. By the way KiKi was writhing in her bed, she bet not. The white queen reached out the wake her, then pulled away, she would wake her once it was nessisary.

KiKi POV

**We were at some cerimony for the queen. There was food everywhere, and there were animals and other creatures milling around as well. I think it was these new houses, im not sure. Following the chesire cat, I wandered into the first house. I heard a bone chilling scream, then the walls around me burst into flame. I tried to run, but the fire was everywhere, it reached for me, its claws that wanted so badly to catch and kill me. I ran towards the door, coughing and hacking** (A/N the italics are the white queen, solid are KiKi)_ I turned around, KiKi was bent double couging, it was a terrible noise, almost like she was suffocating….._ **There it was, my freedom. I lunged out the door, and the fire caught me on the way out. My hair was burning, as were my clothes to probably. The Hatter, why was he still here? He saw me run out, and ran to get the fire off me. I sobbed, the fire had planted a tiny smoke seed, and it was growing!**_ Her coughing grew worse. It sounded like she was going to throw up, I peered at her face, it was ashy white. "Oh no," I whispered "KiKi! WAKE UP!" I shook her, over and over and over…. _**The Hatter was rocking****me, I was cradled in his arms. "Wake up" he whispered.**

I shot up, my couging fit gone. The white queen was standing there. "The same dream, its always the same dream!" I whispered. I white queen leaned over me and said quietly, "it's ok, how about we go get you beakfast." I nodded and asked her to leave so I could get dressed, I would go down the the dinning hall or watever to eat once I was dressed. I sorted through my closet, looking for something that wasn't somehting a queen would wear. Ok I found it. I pulled out a dark golden colored shirt, then pulled out a dark blue jacket. "Now where are the pants and the hat?" I asked quietly. The pants were buiried in the very back, and my hat was on the top shelf. I slipped the brown pants on, and put my hair into short pigstails, seeing my long hair had to be cut short after it caught on fire. Placing the blue, short tophat on my head, I started downstairs.

The castle was gloomy and dark as people wandered around in a stuper. After the Red queen took over, no one had any hope. Wished that Alice would come back. I decided to not at breakfast, and go strait to the Tea Table. Surprise Surpries, the Chesire Cat was following me again. Apparently I was part cheshire, so I can turn into a cat, and fade in and out just like him. Well no harm in trying. "Ok chess, please tell me how I would even learn to use my 'cat powers'." His large, rather creepy, grin appered in front of my face. "Just think, chesire…" he faded away again. Growling, I did exacly what he told me to do. "Chess I don't feel any different." I complained. "Open your eyes." He said in a silky voice. Sighing, I open my eyes, to find myself floating in mid air. "Ahh!" I screamed, and looked down at myself. I looked like Chess, exept I was rather slimmer, and my blue striped were darked. Relizing I wasn't going to fall, I experimented, twisting and flipping, walking like chess, and flying. Then I remembered. I could disapear! Laughing at Chess's stunned face, I misted away and floated, invisbley, might I add, away to the Tea Table.

It was so much easier to get around flying! or floating, watever you'd like to call it. I made it to the Hatter's tea table in record time, and landed on his hat, appering again. "Hello Hatter" I purred. "get away from my hat!! It's my hat!" Chess appered beside me. The hatter stopped his rant and looked at me strangly. "Who are you?" he asked. To answer his question I quickly changed back to my human form, and dropped nimbly from the sky. Laughing he announced "time for tea!"

We sat at the tea table, listening to the Hatter and the Hare argue, sing, fight, and we watched them go absolutly mad. Of course, o was going mad too. My eyes changed color sometimes. It was rather scary to watch according to the White Queen. Suddenly we heard the Tweedles walking through the forest, singing. Why were the Tweedle here? They never came for walkinged into the clearing, and between them walked a small girl, well a girl who had been shrunk anyway. I jumped up. I knew that girl. "Alice?" I whispered. She looked aroun, fear etched on her face, but when she saw me, her eyes lit up. "It's the wrong alice!" Mallymkun yelled. "no, its not" I whispered. "Because she's my sister, I would know her anywhere!" I said angrily. Searching my pockets, I found the cake. I knelt down. "Eat this." I told her. Placeing the cake gingerly in her mouth, she shot up. Standing up I wrapped her in my arms. Then I leaned back, staring at her. "I knew you would come back to Wonderland." I whispered.

Yeahh!! I finished my chappie!! Ok R&R like I want u 2…. And tell me wat you think THX

I give people who review invisible cookies


End file.
